


tais toi mon coeur

by deimosun



Series: when you are in love you are always on a railway platform [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, neymar is a menace and he feels a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s late and neymar is sleepy.</p><p>geri is sure about both of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tais toi mon coeur

**Author's Note:**

> title means _be quiet my heart_.  
>  going back to my roots after so long... feels rlly weird.

it’s late and neymar is sleepy.

geri is sure about both of those things because there’s nothing except darkness filtering through their bedroom window and neymar is actually quiet by his side, head resting on his chest, eyes blinking slowly and taking longer  and longer each time to unglue themselves again. they are both laying in bed together, some random cooking show playing on the flat screen tv even though no one is actually paying any attention to it.

geri has got one hand rubbing soothing circles on neymar’s scalp while the other holds the remote safely by his side, away from neymar’s reach. he is halfheartedly humming a love song under his breath when neymar breaks the trance by murmuring “i'm thirsty geri” on a sluggish, rough voice, dragging the _i_ of geri for a few seconds, as if he was during a yawn when he saying it.

geri moves his head to the side so he can plant a kiss on the top of neymar’s forehead. he doesn’t need to be asked to get up and do it, anyway. it’s not like he would ever say no. so he goes to the kitchen to get bottle of water and when he comes back, feet making soft thud noises on the tiled floor, he finds neymar sitting cross-legged on the bed, both hands rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

geri hands him the water before climbing into bed again, laying down, setting his head comfortably on the pillows. he watches neymar chug the liquid down, the warm air of the bedroom making condensation show up on the outside of the bottle, a few drops of it slipping through the opening and making their way down his neck. geri closes his eyes and sticks his leg straight ahead, toes curling, feels the pulls on his muscles like a sting when suddenly there’s a weight on his legs, worming its way in, forcing them apart so there’s enough space there.

when cold hands slid under his sweatshirt, fingers so frosty they resemble ice itself touching his skin, geri finally opens his eyes and is met (unsurprisingly) with neymar looking at him, a small smile situated on his lips. he looks pleased with himself, with how he got geri laying there, how he got his hands up his shirt even though he knows how they feel like.

neymar presses them down against geri’s skin, warming them up a bit, before wiggling them around, only stopping when he decides they are actually heated through enough.

“if i had to pick a place,” neymar starts, voice low and sweet like molasses, eyelashes batting slowly, so long geri swears he could count each and one of them against neymar’s cheeks. neymar runs his hands up lazily until they are almost at the chest, digs his nails down on the edge on geri’s ribcage, ”i'd pick here.”

geri’s eyebrows shoot up at that, a curious look installs itself on his face. he shuffles around for one second or two so he can spread his legs open a little bit further, allowing neymar to settle in more comfortably between them, both of his elbows resting against geri’s lower belly, his back bowed, body casually laying there like he’s a cat, spread all over geri’s torso like he was meant to be there, like he was always meant to be there, from the beginning of times.

“yeah?” geri says from where he’s perched on the pillows, looking up at neymar, who’s staring very intently at him. “why?”

“cause,” neymar starts and stops – hands still, sucks on his bottom lip, teeth comes out to gnaw at soft flesh, hot pink tongue making a cameo of one millisecond before being gone.

“cause look – geri, look – “ he starts to answer but then decides to do something else, mind changing, so he scrambles _down down down_ until he’s eye level with geri, until he’s so close geri is absolutely positive he could count all the pretty little acne scars on his skin, the blackheads on his nose and the whitened scar he got right around his one of his eyebrows. he could count them all if he just wanted to.

“it’s here, see?” neymar moves his palms up, presses down a tiny bit below his left nipple, rubs circles against the skin there with the tip of his fingers. “your heart is here.”

“what about it?” geri asks again, his own hands coming up so he can hold neymar’s head between them, bring him closer, those final centimeters, bring him near enough so that he can brush the tip of their noses together. god, even the tip of neymar’s nose is ice cold, does this boy ever get warm –

“it’s here!” neymar tells him again except louder this time, except now he’s looking at geri sort of like he’s stupid. geri smiles big and warm and pleased, all teeth and all love before letting go of neymar’s face and sliding his hands down around his neck, feeling smooth tanned skin, letting them rest there.

“if i had to pick a place – if i had to pick only one place from the whole world,“ neymar starts one more time, eyes sinking against geri’s own, voice unshaken and solid, hands warm and heavy over geri’s chest. “i'd pick here. i'd pick here, under your skin, beneath your ribs – right behind your heart.”

“i think that would kill me,” geri tells him, voice light, trying to keep things easy, trying not to take things down a road they can’t go back from. he slides his hands back up again so they are resting on neymar’s face and brushes his thumbs against neymar’s cheek softly, eyes sky blue against honeyed green.

“well,” neymar tells him, moving his face so he can bite at the tip of geri’s finger playfully. “isn’t that how the best love stories end?”

 _i don’t want this to end_ , he thinks, but delicately sucks a hickey on neymar’s neck instead before moving up just enough so he can kiss him on the mouth.


End file.
